Forgotten Memories
by White Rose Fox
Summary: What if Kagome was not the only one dragged to the past. Kasumi oc has no memories of who she is or her family so what is going to happen that she is now in the past with Kagome and Inuyasha. Will she find out who she is in time.InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories-Prologue

White Rose Fox: I asked a friend and she says I could make a prologue so here it is. I have a poll up on my profile please check it and vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own the characters I made up.

_ 'No! It couldn't have just happened. I thought I could prevent this disaster from happening. UGH! I didn't think it would hurt this much. Dang It! My vision keeps going in and out. Come on body just hang on until I get to a safe place to rest.'_

My body movement keeps slowing down the farther I move away. My vision slowly grays as my consciousness finally fails me as my body falls as my mind falls in to the darkness.

I wake up suddenly as I start looking at my surroundings in confusion _'Where am I? What happened to me?' _I think as I slowly start to fall asleep again.

A woman walks up to my sleeping body. She stops at my side to gently pick up the now small body of a child. She slowly takes my small body to the nearest orphanage.

_'What has happened to you child for you to be in such a state like this. I hope you find some happiness in your future because you of all people need some sort of happiness in their life.'_

The woman gently lays my body on the front step of the orphanage then she knocks on the door before leaving me in the night alone.

_'Good luck child. Your new life starts now.' _She gives me a sad smile in my direction as the door to the orphanage as a middle age woman comes and sees my unconscious body on the stairs. _Please child find some sort of happiness and love.'_

Months Later

"Kasumi come meet your new family." the lady who found me is the one who owns the orphanage that I have been living in for a few months.

White Rose Fox: I hope you like my story. Any advice is appreciated. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories Chapter 2

Summery: One girl gets taken from her life in the past and forgets everything she knows about herself and family. She lives with a foster family in the future. What if Kagome wasn't the only one taken back to the past? Will she remember what she has forgotten?

White Rose Fox: Well this is my second fan fiction for Inuyasha. My other story is on TsukiyomiMoon but I have read it lately and it needs to be fixed so I am working on that. Well I hope you guys and girls will like this story this is the first one I have ever written but found that at first it didn't make sense so I have revised/rewritten it. So please enjoy and review to tell me. Please. And thanks to my beta reader Kerica.

I have a poll on my profile page please go and vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my own character (maybe not even her I don't know).

Moving In

I just moved in next door to a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. I step out of the car we were crammed in for 3 hour drive from our old home to look at my new home. Okaasan follows after my lead and also steps out of the driver's seat to look at our new home.

It's a two story house with tan siding on the outside with white shutters on the windows. From where I stand I see that the front door to the house seems to be a sliding door.

The twins who were in the back seat Aiko and Aika step out of the car as I start walking towards the front door of our new house. Once I open the door to the house I start walking through it to the bottom of the stairs to go up to the second floor. I suddenly find the staircase around the corner from the front door I just came in. I walk up the stairs to find myself knee deep in dust.

I glare heatedly at all the dust that I see, only to start sneezing. I walk down the hallway to see a room that faces outside. I slowly open the door to the room and I step inside to see what it looks like. '_This room will do I guess.'_

I sit my bag down in the middle of the room for the twins to know that I claim this room. I turn back out of the room and down the stairs to get some dusters as well as a broom to clean up the dusty mess that the room is in. With the items in hand I track back up the stairs to my room. I open the window in my new room to let fresh air in as well as the dust and start cleaning it up.

I finish cleaning all the dust up just as the moving truck we hired with help pulls into the driveway. The twins run down the stairs to the truck as I follow them a few seconds later behind them.

When I reach the downstairs floor the moving men were already out of the truck cab, and they were opening the door to the truck where our belongings were stored.

They start taking our belongings out of the truck and into the house. I follow after them to show them where everything is going to go. They start with our living room belongings: 2 coaches, 1 love seat and 3 sitting chairs.

While I am working with the moving men okaasan comes down from upstairs with her purse in hand.

"I hope you can handle getting everything where it is supposed to go. I am going to go to the store to buy some items we need. I'm taking the twins with me. Good luck." she says as she heads towards the door with the twins.

_ 'She just leaves me alone with the moving men typical.'_ I roll my eyes at her and continue to work like nothing happened.

"Is she always like that?" one of the men asks me.

"Yeah. Most of the time she does something like that. I'm use to it though. So don't worry about me I'm fine."

We all go back to work and finish bringing in all the items that go downstairs rooms. The men start grabbing the beds for the rooms. The first one they pull out is my bed. I lead them to my new room upstairs as they put the western bed down as the others leave.

One man stays in the room and puts my bed together while the others go to bring up the other beds to put them together to. I see that they don't need any help anymore so I go into the kitchen to work on putting things away. I just start working when I suddenly hear someone knocking on the door. I put down the box I was moving and walk to the door as the movers come back down to move the other furniture in. I look out at on the porch to see a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Konnichiwa. Is your mother home?"

"No she isn't. May I ask who are you?"

"Oh my! Forgive my manners. I'm your next door neighbor at the shrine. My name is Amaya Higarashi."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kasumi Meiyo. That's okay though okaasan just left to buy some items that we need. May I ask why you are here for?"

"Oh I was talking to your mother the day she bought the place and she said she has a daughter in middle school and I thought that you could meet my daughter and she can show you the way to school."

"I don't mind thank you. I'll come over to your house in the morning so she can show me the way."

"That's good. I'll tell Kagome about the arrangement. I'll bet you girls will be good friends."

"Sayounara Higarashi-san."

"Sayounara Kasumi-san."

Higarashi-san leaves as I go back to work with helping the movers with the boxes. After a half an hour of working I go back into the kitchen to finish unpacking the dishes. As I go along with the dishes I pull out a few cups and start filling them with water for us all. I take the first to cups out to the movers as they are sitting outside on the porch. I go back inside for the last two cups.

We all rest for ten minutes then we get back to work moving the boxes inside. The men finish bringing in our belongings as I finish with the kitchen.

"Arigatou for all the hard work of carrying in all our belongings." I say.

"Dou itashimashite it was nothing." they reply.

They leave me alone in the house. I go into my room to see my bed was put together as well as my new desk and bookcases. I move my bookcases by my bed next to the wall as I leave my desk and dresser on the opposite side of the room from my bed.

I move the 4 boxes of my books to my bookcases. I go to another box that holds my sheets for my bed and pull a set out along with my pillow to make my bed later. I open all of the boxes that hold my books and start putting them on the selves with the information books first then my supernatural romance books next to then put on the next bookshelf was my manga. Done with putting all my books on the bookshelves I move onto my clothes. I put all my shirts and pants in my closet along with the boxes that can be unpacked later as well as the empty boxes too. I put the rest of my clothes into my dresser. I rummage around to find my toiletries.

I then hear the front door open as the twins noisily come in along with okaasan.

"We're back. Come on down we have supper."

I go downstairs and grab my food to just come straight back up to my room. I lay my food down on top of my dresser as I plug in my computer. I then go to turn it on. Once it got on I pull up my music player and hit play. I grab the food and sit at my desk eating thinking about tomorrow. _'I wonder what it's going to be like this new school with no friends.'_

Fifteen minutes later I finish eating supper. I take the container downstairs into the kitchen onto the counter for it to be cleaned later.

Back into the confines of my room I gather my things into my backpack that I might need for school tomorrow. Then I move onto making my bed for the night. Once I was done I pull out my pajamas of a pair of black shorts and a gray spaghetti strap shirt. I put them on and go downstairs to say good night.

"Oyasumi nasai okaasan, Aiko, Aika."

"Oyasumi nasai." they chorus back at me.

I go to my room and turn off my lights to move onto shutting off my computer before I climb into bed to start dreaming of the past to not remember in the morning.

White Rose Fox: I hope you guys like it. Please review.

Translations:

Okaasan-mother

Aiko-love child

Aika-love song

Konnichiwa-hello

Amaya-night rain

Kasumi-mist

Meiyo-honor

Sayounara-good bye

Arigatou-thank you

Dou itashimashite-your welcome

Oyasumi nasai-good night


End file.
